La Graduacion
by CardCaptorUchiha
Summary: Aquí el pequeño resumen espero les guste es mi primera historia Sakura Te Amo y nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y la verdad no me imagino mi vida sin ti, yo me pregunto si quieres convertirte en mi esposa se que somos jóvenes pero… -Sasuke… claro que acepto ser tu esposa tampoco imagino mi vida sin ti te amo me da igual que tengamos 19 años quiero estar contigo


LA GRADUACION

Ella mi razón para vivir mi mejor amiga la única chica de la que me había enamorado y conocía desde que eran un niño ella sabía hacerme feliz yo que soy tan serio y considerados por muchos como amargado, como ella me podía amar tanto – pensaba Uchiha Sasuke mientras se ponía su corbata negra preparándose para su cena de graduación.

Recuerdo cuando la conocí claro fue por Naruto jugando bola con todos nuestros amigos a los cuales yo consideraba compañeros en ese entonces y no me interesaba en jugar pero Naruto insistía tanto yo no quería jugar no suelo llevarme bien con las personas…

_Vamos sasuke nos estamos divirtiendo y nos hace falta uno _

_¡NO QUIERO JUGAR!- le grite ya me tenia arto _

_Ash sasuke no quiere jugar chicos… oye sakura me ayudas a convencerlo_

_No se naruto ya sasuke dijo que no quería jugar y que tal si por insistir no le agrado_- " no podía pensar en no agradarle a sasuke es muy lindo pero me da miedo que sea serio un niño a esta edad debe ser feliz no"

_Ash sasuke no es tan arrogante ven no te preocupes y además a ti es la que te hace falta alguien en tu equipo no ¿? – La jala del brazo -vamos sasuke no seas amargado nuca juegas con nosotros_

"Hay este otra vez, esperen quien es ella es linda"- _ya dije que NO NARUTO_

"Ahh me va odiar por el resto de mi vida tonto Naruto _"- __ahh Sasuke kun no quieres jugar con nosotras me hace falta uno en mi equipo me ayudarías a ganarles a o los otros por fis_

"Ash enserio no quiero jugar pero ella me lo está pidiendo por favor y mami siempre me dijo que cuando alguien lo pedía era porque lo necesitaba ahh ya que_"-__ mm m está bien pero solo un rato_

_¡JAAA TE GANARE SASUKE!_

_Eso crees dobe_

_Gracias sasuke ellos son nuestro equipo Ino, Neji, Sai, Temari._

_Aja y ¿tú te llamas?_

_Soy Sakura Sakura Haruno_

_Ahh ok pues a jugar_

_DESPUES DE EUN RATO Y UNOS CUANTOS GOLPES A NARUTO_

_¡Siiiiiii GANAMOS! –gritaron los del equipo de sakura_

_En tu cara Naruto jajajaja_

_¡Ya verás amargado!_

_Habían pasado ya varios años estaban por entrar al colegio , los tres siempre se mantuvieron juntos nunca se separaban eran un gran equipo aunque de vez en cuando sasuke y naruto le gastaban bromas a sakura la cual no le importaba porque aprovechaba la oportunidad de que sasuke y ella le hicieran lo mismo a naruto , Sasuke se había dado cuenta que sentía algo por Sakura y era algo muy fuerte le gustaba estar todo el tiempo con ella protegerla ya que desde que se conocieron nunca los separaron _

_Pero no solo sasuke sentía afecto hacia alguien Sakura le gustaba sasuke cada momento que la pasaba con él lo disfrutaba al máximo mas cuando podía ver la sonrisa de sasuke que eran para ella ya que era ella quien las provocaba las únicas que sabían que a sakura le gustaba sasuke eran Hinata y Ino las persona en que sakura mas confiaba ellas siempre le daban consejos para que se le declarará a sasuke pero le daba miedo ser rechazada y perder su amistad_.

_Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que entraron al colegio y para su suerte los tres estaban juntos con sus demás amigos de la escuela, pero había un chico se había hecho amigo de sakura hasta hizo todo para alejar a Sasuke y Naruto de Sakura, lo cual hizo enojar a cierto pelinegro que ya se estaba empezando a cansar de esa situación el chico se le había confesado a sakura y esta lo rechazo pues estaba enamorada de sasuke el chico no acepto un no por respuesta y intento besar a Sakura a la fuerza a pesar de que ella le había pedido por favor que la soltara y la dejara en paz el chico empezaba a tocar a sakura ante esto solo los gritos de sakura fueron los que la salvaron Sasuke y Naruto fueron corriendo hasta donde estaba sakura donde se encontraron tal escenita el chico tenia a Sakura tirada en el suelo sakura estaba asustada y un tanto golpeada Sasuke no reacciono más que para moler a golpes al idiota que se había atrevido a tocar a sakura en menos de dos segundos ya estaba la mitad del colegio alrededor de ellos gritando pelea pelea , antes que estos dos terminaron golpeándose mas de lo que ya se habían golpeado_

_Su sensei kakashi los detuvo y los llevo a la dirección, donde los esperaba la directora Tsunade con una buena explicación del porque de la pelea, Tsunade al escuchar el porqué inmediatamente expulso al chico y Sasuke le dio un leve castigo._

_Afuera de la dirección Sakura esperaba a Sasuke para curar sus heredas- Sasuke salió de la dirección y vio a sakura esperándolo_

_Estas bien Sasuke-Kun_

_Hm! Porque preguntas_

_Como que porque tienes el labio roto el ojo morado y tu camisa destrozada_

_¿Y? – se va caminando por el corredor_

_Espera déjame curarte_

_Estoy bien no te preocupes –dijo con cara de fastidio_

_Lo jala de brazo – no es cierto ven y sin quejarte SASUKE UCHIHA-le dijo enojada_

_Está bien está bien relájate_

_Estaban en la enfermería Sakura limpiaba con mucho cuida la cara de Sasuke_

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué qué?_

_¿Porque te alteraste tanto nunca te había visto así dabas miedo?_

_Eres mi mejor amiga como quería que reaccionara al ver a ese imbécil tocándote – dijo en tono frio_

_Naruto también es mi mejor amigo y no reacciono así _

_Porque Naruto es así de dobe, además ese idiota ya me tenía arto separándome de ti _

_Sasuke te ponía celoso que él estuviera conmigo ¿?_

"¿Qué dije? tarado sasuke tardo no te podías quedar callado"_- de que hablas yo no soy celoso_

_Sasuke dime la verdad odio las mentiras _

_Ok tal vez si estaba un poquito celoso_

_¿Por qué? - pregunto con un rayo de esperanza _

_Porque porque…._

_FLASH BACK_

_Sasuke si no le dices a Sakura lo que sientes por ella alguien más te la va a quitar- le dijo Itachi a su hermano_

_¿Si lo se Itachi pero como le digo que me enamore de ella y la quiero como mi novia?_

_Solo díselo no seas bruto_

_FLASH BACK_

_Porque porque__..." _vamos sasuke tu puedes"_ ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI SAKURA_

_Sakura quedo en shock su amor era correspondido era la persona más feliz del mundo pero solo pudo responder_

_No es cierto_

_Lo sabia te gusta alguien más…_

_NO Sasuke lo dije porque también me enamore de ti pero no sabía cómo decirlo no quería perder la amistad que tenia contigo se no hubiera sido correspondida_

_¿Enserió te gusto?_

_Si te lo juro _

_¿Saku quieres ser mi novia?_

_Es broma claro que si soy la mujer más feliz del mundo_

_Y yo el hombre más feliz te quiero sakura_

_Y yo a ti sasuke_

Y en ese momento nos dimos nuestro primer beso definitivamente la amo y hoy es nuestra graduación y me preocupa el grado de perversión de mi familia, mama y itachi me dieron una llave de un hotel y me dijeron que no volviera a la casa hasta el siguiente día en la noche y mi mama por DIOS la creía seria pero me dio una caja de preservativos ya con esto pienso que mi familia está loca.

Sasuke apúrate tienes que ir por sakura

Si mama ya voy de salida

Ahh hijo te ves muy guapo de segura vas a tener a sakura como loca

Eso júralo mama y no vuelvas a la casa hasta mañana en la noche- dijo Itachi moviendo una ceja

Cierto llevas los…

¡MAAA!

Lo Siento hijo prevengo no quiero sorpresas, aunque quiero ser abuela ¡DAME LA CAJA YA SASUKE!

¡MAMA!...

Cálmate mikoto! Suerte tigre!

Papa "yo pensé que era el más serio "ADIOS…

CASA DE SAKURA

Te ves hermosa hija vas a dejar como loco a Sasuke

Pa haces que me sonroje

Pero tu padre tiene razón te ves hermosa

Mama, papa gracias los amo

Y nosotros a ti hija ya sabes

¿Qué ma?

Cuídate

Si claro ma sasuke me cuidara tranquila

No me refería a eso yo digo

¡Mama!- dijo sakura con fuerte sonrojo en su cara

Ash también me gradué sakura

Claro -"ok eso no lo quería saber"

BEEP BEEP

Es Sasuke me espera en el carro adiós mama papa

En cuanto Sasuke vio Sakura quedo embobado más de lo que quedaba cuando la veía normalmente- se monta al carro

Te vez hermosa- "cierra la boca sasuke se te sale la baba"

Gracias mi amor tu también estas muy guapo "por Dios guapo esta buenísimo me encanta como se ve voy a morir aquí"

No se te olvida algo

Emm? No creo que no

Mi beso no te vi en dos días necesito sentir tus labios con los míos imagine como estoy me muero porque me des un beso

Sasuke jajajaja eres un exagerado ven aquí amor

Se dieron un beso y de inmediatamente se fueron al baile ya se la habían pasado bastante bien bailando conversando … el baila estaba por acabar pusieron una canción lenta todos el baile estaba lleno de parejas Naruto y Hinata este par estaban muy enamorados naruto en cuanto se dio cuenta que su amor era correspondido con el de hinata le pidió que fueran novios bueno ya van para 2 años de noviazgo

Neji y Tenten a pesar de que neji fuera tan serio a tenten no le importaba porque sabía cómo era el realmente y ellos si van para 2 años y medio ,Sai y Ino sin importar que sai no fuera romántico a ino no le importaba sabía que había elegido bien y sabía que sai la quería más que a nada ellos eran la pareja con más años 6 para ser exactos muchos pensamos en que se casaran , Shikamaru y Temari el chico aburrido que todo lo toma a lo lento a temari no le importaba cada segundo que pasa con él era el más feliz de su vida y por ultimo Sasuke y Sakura , Sasuke un chico serio actitud seria (amargado) pero sakura era feliz porque sabía cómo hacer feliz a Sasuke a ella no le importaba nada solo quería ser feliz al lado del era el amor de su vida

Ya había pasado el baile ya Sasuke y Sakura no les quedo de otra de ir a hotel donde les había dicho Itachi , al llegar a la habitación había una cama matrimonial ambos al verla se sonrojaron ya que era la primera vez de los dos y estaban un poco asustados

Debo ir al baño, además los tacones me están matando

Si claro ve yo te espero aquí

Sasuke se acostó en la cama meditando lo que iba a hacer aunque es con sakura es la única chica que amo sobre todas las cosas claro después de mama no será tener sexo como muchos idiotas piensan yo voy a hacer el amor con sakura porque la amo es mi razón de vivir.

Sakura sale del baño y ve a sasuke acostado en la cama se fue a acostar junto a el sasuke la abraza y le da un beso el cual se torna poco a poco apasionado.

Sakura amor estás segura que quieres hacerlo

Si no hay nadie más con quien quiera hacer el amor sasuke Te Amo

Y yo a ti pero primero

Sasuke se levanto y fue a buscar algo a su chaqueta una pequeña caja rosada, la abrió a lo que sakura quedo boqui abierta en la cajita había un anillo

Sakura Te Amo y nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y la verdad no me imagino mi vida sin ti, yo me pregunto si quiere convertirte en mi esposa se que somos jóvenes pero…

Sasuke… claro que acepto ser tu esposa tampoco imagino mi vida sin ti te amo me da igual que tengamos 19 años quiero estar contigo

Gracias Sakura haruno corrección Sakura UCHIHA TE AMO...

Sasuke beso a sakura mientras la acostaba lentamente y suavemente en la cama quedando el arriba los besos se tornaron apasionados sasuke fue bajando los besos al cuello de sakura

Te amo bebe –decía mientras bajaba el cierre del vestido de Sakura

Sasuke…

Sasuke la había quitado el vestido a sakura ella ahora estaba en ropa interior sasuke paso su mano por la espalda de sakura para desabrochar el brasier que era solo un estorbo , sasuke fue bajando los besos hasta los pechos de sakura mientras lamia uno masajeaba lentamente el otro haciendo que sakura temblara debajo de sasuke , sakura no se quería quedar atrás por lo que empezó a quitarle la camisa a sasuke botón por botón al igual con el pantalón, sasuke bajo hasta la entrepierna de sakura dejando un rastro de besos llegando a la única prenda que le faltaba la quito lentamente para empezar a lamer el clítoris de sakura provocando unos dulces gemidos con el nombre de sasuke

¿Estás lista?

Yo sí pero tú no- dijo con una sonrisa pervertida haciendo que sasuke quedara ahora debajo de ella- mi turno

Sakura empezó a besar a sasuke bajando por el cuello hasta topar con también torneado cuerpo sakura fue dejando besos y lamidas sasuke solo temblaba al sentir a sakura ya casi llegar a su miembro sakura pudo notar el gran bulto que se hacía en los bóxers de sasuke así que decidió tocarlo lentamente a lo que sasuke solo gimió sakura fue quitando el bóxer de sasuke dejando expuesto su enorme miembro sakura lo tomo con las manos metiéndolo totalmente en su boca a lo que provoco un gemido ronco departe de sasuke así estuvo un rato.

Sakura amor ven ya no aguanto mas

Ni yo sasuke

Ahora si estas lista bebe

Si mi amor estoy lista

Sasuke se puso un preservativo y empezó a penetrar a sakura lentamente para evitar el dolor pero eso no pudo evitar que a sakura le salieran unas cuantas lagrimas ya que sasuke había roto la barrera de su virginidad, Sasuke dejo su miembro adentro para que sakura se acostumbrara s tener su miembro adentro poco a poco el dolor de sakura fue desapareciendo Sasuke empezó a moverse y pocas horas después ambos llegaron al clímax sasuke acerco a sakura a su cuerpo para cobijarse y quedar dormidos…

Te amo sakura uchiha hacer el amor contigo ha sido lo mejor que me ah pasado

Te amo sasuke me gusta cómo suena mi nombre con tu apellido que descanses amor

Sasuke le dio un beso en la frente y se quedaron dormidos…


End file.
